The Gift
by Fighting With Feelings
Summary: Dan totally forgot that he has to buy a gift to Runo, but what? Then Julie helps a little... And for Shun and Alice, Shun may have some feelings for Alice. Is he going to tell her or not? This story is girly, but boys are welcome to read too..


**Tomorrow it were the 1st anniversary of the group to be together and in the bakugan brawler group, there were a tradition: In an anniversary 'day' every person must give a gift. And ****WARNING: ****This story is a bit girly, but boys are also welcome to read it. And its rated T so..**

**LET'S START. AND ENJOY.**

DAN´S POW

Okay, i'm going through a 'gift check-list' . Shun… check! Julie… check! Alice… check! Marucho… check! Runo… wait, where is the gift? Oh no, Runo's gonna be totally mad at me if i have forgotten her gift. I ran out of the door to my house, i heard my mom say something but i just ran as quickly i could. *BUM* i ran into Julie.

"Oh sorry Julie i.." i tried to say but she interrupted me "Hi Dannie, soo what have you been buying Runo? A box of chocolate? A teddybear with a heart on which says 'i love you'? A propose ring?..." and so she goes on. "No, non of those, and by the way, I'M ONLY SIXTEEN!" i said.

"Then what? Look Dannie, it just HAVE to be something romantic or else…" she said with a scary voice. I answered being a little bit shy "Actually, i haven't buyed anyth.." "WHAT! WHAT ARE YOU TELLING ME, OH NO BOY I DIDN'T JUST HEAR THAT! COME WITH ME, NOW!" she screamed like she had seen a ghost, or somenthing like that. She grabbed my wrist thight and pulled me in to a store, in the store there was a lot of different kind of things.

"Hmm. What would Runo like? Umm.. oh.. GOT IT!.." Julie talked for herself.

We searched in almost every store in the whole city. We were out for like, 4 hours, JUST searching for a stupid little gift to Runo. Wait.. i'm not saying that Runo is stupid.. but the gift… nevermind.

"Finally, i found you! Come to mamma!" a fresh hyper Julie said. Holy FROG! This gift is too expensive! Ok. I don't get it, i just DON'T get it. Which girl would spend 4 hours on shopping AND to buy a stupid expensive gift. I mean, JUST a gift. Okay okay. It would be different if it was to the wife or a girlfriend.. But.. i like Run… Stop it Dannie! DANNIE? WHAT ARE HAPPENING TO ME?

**THE NEXT DAY**

SHUN´S POW

I entered the cafe of the misaki's. The door bell shouted. I sat me on a chair, and looked around. There was absolutely no-body here, except… "Hi Shun, you're early on it today." A beautiful orange haired girl, with wonderful brown eyes walked over to me, took a chair and sat on it in front of me. It was like a angel talked to me. I was frozed right on the place..

"Shun? Are you okay?" She said worried. "I'm.. I'm okay.. Thanks Alice." i said. Then to spend the time we talked, laughed, joked, and this really made me shock "Oh Shun, you always make me smile.." Alice said, but i could see she was embarrassed cause she was blushing, even through she tried to hide it. "You make me smile too.." i mumbled, but i knew she could hear me. Then there was an awkward silence.

Alice lifted her head and stared right into my eyes. We had eye contact. We stayed like this in a long time. It wasn´t annoying. I Actually _enjoyed _it. Then i knew it. Alice Gehabich. The girl that stole my heart. i loved her, but i couldn't tell her, i was afraid if she didn't like me back and just saw me as a _friend_.

The bell on the door broke the silence, it was Marucho, Julie and Runo. As i understanded it Runo was at her grandmother, and as she was on her way out she saw Julie and Marucho. "Soo, are Dan coming or what?" Runo asked annoyed, and worried. Marucho answered"I think he will be here i any minute.." the door opened "Thanks for waiting guys, i slepped over me.." a tired dan said. *PAWW* Runo smacked Dan 'one' on the head. "Nice to see you too Runo" Dan said while he was rubbing his head.

"Okay since everybody is here i think we shall give eachother the gifts.." Marucho said. "You're right Marucho!" Julie said.

MARUCHO'S POW

Okay. I gave Julie a Ipod. Alice, a camera. Runo, a Gucci perfume. Shun, a new katana. And Dan, a skateboard.

JULIE'S POW

All right, i gave Alice a pink bracelet with Alice's name written on. Runo, a super cute pink bag. Shun, a pink Iphone case. Dan, some pink sneakers. And Marucho, a girly romantic movie.

RUNO´S POW

Hmm.. I gave Shun a box with positive quotes. Dan, a coupon to our dinner. Julie, a t-shirt. Alice, a dress. And Marucho, a new box to his bakugans.

ALICE´S POW

First, i gave Runo a dress with decorations on. Julie, a pair of heart earrings. Marucho, a new pair of glasses. Dan, some candy. And finally, Shun, a picture of me and Shun and a rame.

SHUN'S POW

I gave Dan a _**'How to Brawl, tips and guides for idiots'**_ book. Julie, a gift card to the nearest clothing store. Marucho, a telescope. Runo, a picture book with memories of all the brawlers. And Alice, a thin necklace with a little heart on.

DAN´S POW

Okay okay! I know this is boring… *sigh* I gave Marucho a little robot-thing. Shun, a bright red t-shirt and a hair gell. Alice, a mask of a scary clown. Julie, a chocolate bunny. And Runo a thin silver necklace with a little bear on.

NO ONE'S POW

"Sooo Runo, why aren't you wearing the dress i gave you?" Julie asked Runo. "WHAT? RIGHT HERE? Umm don´t know.." Runo answered embarrassed. "Yes RIGHT HERE! Okay i got it! You´re embarrassed cause you will be the only girl that are dressed up different! Look, me and Alice will dress up too." Julie said with a bubbly voice. "Um guys i don't think so, this one looks like it's a bit revealing.." Alice said. "No it's not. IT'S PERFECT. Follow me ladies." Julie answered and they all went to Runo's bathroom upstairs. The boys didn't know what to do and just stood there. After 10 minutes the girls got out. First Julie. Second Runo. And third Alice. Julie had a white t-shirt with a big pink heart on, then some big heart earrings, and a little skirt. Runo had a cream colored, knee-lenght loose dress with thin straps and a few decorations on, her hair was now loose. And Alice had a strapless loose mint-blue dress, which was over-the-knees-lenght. Her hair has gotten into a loose bun. And the dress was a small size, so she had a little push-up-bra thing. When they got in Alice's face was red like a tomato. The boys was frozed. "What do you think? Dan.. Marucho… Shun.. are you guys okay?" julie said in a worried tone.

DAN'S POW

W-O-W! That's the only thing i can say.. Runo just looks so… Hot… i think that's the word. I couldn't move my eyes from her, they're stuck. My mouth is open too, and don't wants to close. I think she thinks i'm a pervert now. Is it just me or is it hot in here?

"How do i look, Dan?" Runo said shyly while she was walking over to me.

I wanted to say something, like 'You look HOT Runo' or 'Will you be my girlfriend?' but my mouth was stuck and she would be mad at me.

"WHY AREN'T YOU ANSWERING ME? DANIEL KUSO, JUST WAIT!..." Runo shouted and sat down on a chair long away from me. She crossed her arms, and legs..

Then my mouth opened, why now? Nevermind. I then starred at shun, he was red all around the face, wait WHAT… This is the very first time i saw shun blushing SO hard. It was almost like he couldn't breath.

SHUN'S POW

Me, Marucho and Dan talked about bakugan. And Dan yelled at me and said that why did i give him the book of _**'How to Brawl, tips and guides for idiots' **_cause he said that he was a _'very good brawler' _yea right. Then my heart skipped a beat, when my eyes was captured on the most prettiest girl of the universe. Alice. Her hair was so shiny and golden-orange, her body, was so curvy and _hot. _i know i might sound like Dan, but she really was hot. Even more than hot.. It.. It can´t be told on words.

"So, umm what do you think?" Alice asked very shyly i couldn't even hear her, it's like she was ashamed of her body. She then looked straight into my eye, she wanted a reply, a answer just something. Thank god that my blush was away now.

"You look… Ho.. Great!" i stopped myself. But i really wanted to say what was on my mind.

"Oh. Yes.. I know.. This dress doesn't fits me very well.. It's also one size small to me. I know it.. i look like a clown.." She said with a sad face and went down to the bathroom.

"No, Alice.. I didn't mean that.." i apologized. But she didn't hear me.. Wait.. did she just say that it was small to her?

"Well done mr. Hot-shot.." dan said while he'd clapped his hands.

"Just.. shut your mouth Dan!" i yelled, and went to the bathroom.

It was locked.. Of course it was locked Shun, did you thought that it would be open? I knocked on the door softly and apologized.. "I'm sorry if i made you sad Alice.. I didn't mean to hurt you. You.. you really looked… Beautifull… Hot… Pretty and more.. In it." I can't believe that i said that! The door opened a little, and i could only see her wonderful face.

"Do you.. Do you really think so?" She said a little bit happier than before.

"Yes i really mean every single word that i just said.." i said and i meant it. "Why?" she asked me with a soft and quiet voice.

"Cause.. Cause i... I really like you. I mean.. i'm in love with you Alice. But it's okay if you don't have the same feelings for me, and just sees me as a friend. I can deal with it." I said shyly while i was blushing.

ALICE'S POW

I ran as quickly as possible in to the bathroom. I'm totally embarrassed in front of my first and only love, Shun. I heard some yellings down at the dinner, but i didn't mind. Then i heard some footsteps. And the door knocked, i didn't knew what to do.

"I'm sorry if i made you sad Alice.. I didn't mean to hurt you. You.. you really looked… Beautiful… Hot… Pretty and more.. In it." a very familiar voice said. It was Shun… I can't believe it.

Then i had no choice and opened the door a little, only my head was out of the room. Cause i wasn't in my full clothes right now, only my shorts and a bra right now. I was really happy that he said i looked beautiful in it. And hot… and pretty...

"Do you.. Do you really think so?" i asked, i was just being curious.

"Yes i really mean every single word that i just said.." Shun answered. Oh my.

Then i my mouth just opened and said automatically "Why?"

"Cause.. Cause i... I really like you. I mean.. i'm in love with you Alice. But it's okay if you don't have the same feelings for me, and just sees me as a friend. I can deal with it." I was shocked, happy and how cute is he when he is blushing.. Focus Alice, he said that he had feelings for you, focu.. WAIT WHAT? Shun Kazami, likes me.. This is just the best-day-in-my-liiife.

"No, Shun, i.. really like you too. And i wan't to be more than 'just friends', so don't think that i don't li.." i was stopped by Shun. Cause he… Kissed me! I felt the soft lips touching mine's. I wanted this moment to be forever. And ever.. And ever.. But i couldn't breathe so i sadly pulled myself away.

I starred at Shun, and i think he was shocked. Me too. I've never blushed so much like this in my life. There was silence. Shun then broke the silence "Um. I think we should get down now."

"Yes, yes you're right we should." I said. And we held eachothers hands and walked down to the dinner.

NO ONE'S POW

Runo yelled at Dan cause he said that to Shun. Her neck then hurt and took a sip from her ice-cold water, and Dan asked if he could have some too, Runo then gave him the cup of water. As Shun and Alice went downstairs, hand-in-hand, Dan and Runo then were choked of the water and then they both coughed.

"Aww.. How cute! BUUUUT I KNEW IT! I JUST KNEW IT, YOU TWO HAVE BEEN SECRETLY DATING, RIGHT!" Julie screamed like a wild. When Julie comes to love she's seriously crazy.

"Leave those two lovebirds alone Julie." Marucho said, but he actually didn't help.

"Look at them, Dan. If you just could be as romantic as them! No! I didn't say that out loud, did i?" Runo Yelled.

"You just did. And of course i'm romantic…." Dan yelled back. And they could yell at eachother like that all the day. But the point is that we did make a couple.

**Hope you liked it, make a rewiew if you have some ideas or maybe questions. Take care. – Fighting With Feelings**


End file.
